Rachel Mason - Losing Your Memory
by MasonsTardis
Summary: My first fanfic really, please tell me what you think of it :) This is not a cross over between Holby/ Casualty. I Took Mel out of it as I wanted Zoe Hanna to be her sister instead, I also have changed the storyline a little. I'm sorry if some of the chapters dont make sense I intend to write the next parts late at night so im really sorry if some words dont make sense :)
1. Chapter 1

**Since the fire, Rachel has lost her memory so she has forgotten that she was in love with Eddie, She's scared to get close to anyone as all she can remember is her past as a prostitute, she thinks that Eddie is going to hurt her like Stuart did, But Eddie isn't like that and wants to help her remember the good things about herself. Rachel is now scared of fire, She doesn't go to places that has fire (like open fireplaces in restaurants, firework shows, Festivals). She has a sister Called Zoe and she works in the hospital, (its not a crossover between Holby/Casualty/WR) I wanted to use someone different. But don't Worry Rachel is going to get her memory back but it takes her some time:)**

**Chapter one**

_As Rachel was trapped in the fire as the roof had fallen and hit her causing her to go unconscious, it took the fire fighters a good few hours to get the fire under control so they could go in and get Rachel and Stuart out, it was getting late everyone had gone home apart from Eddie, he wanted to stay as he wanted to be Rachel when she was bought out from the building he didn't care how long he had to wait__. _

_It was about Nine o'clock when the fire fighters came out of the building that was still on fire, Rachel was being carried out by three of the fire fighters, she wasn't breathing, there was two ambulances left on the premise , the nearest paramedics came over with a stretcher and helped place her onto it, they put an oxygen mask over her face to try and get some oxygen into her. _

_Eddie saw and ran over to the ambulance._

_"Rachie?" he called hoping that she could hear him. There was no response so he tried again._

_"Rachie baby?" He called again this time with tears in his eyes, he loved her._

_The paramedics lifted Rach into the back of the ambulance Eddie climbed into the back and held her hand, he started to softly stroke it and let his tears fall and kissed her hand just to let her know that he was there._

_Once they got to the hospital they rushed Rachel straight down to the operating room. Zoe was on her shift and noticed Eddie waiting In the reception, she walked over to him_

"_Eddie What are you doing here? Where's Rachel?" She asked him._

_With Eddie being a daydream thinking about what he might have to say to the kids back at school if their headteacher didn't make it, he didn't notice Zoe until she spoke._

_"Its Rachel, she's been rushed down to the operating room" he paused as he didn't know how to tell her what happened, he was scared that he was going to lose her, Tears started to fill his eyes again as he looked at Zoe_

_Zoe was shocked as she was close to rach then she was to Mel. _

_"Hey, tell me what happened Ed" she said softly as she sat next to him and took his hand_

_He nodded "Her day was going great until the assembly" he paused again and looked over at the doors as they rushed Stuart in, he looked back at Zoe _

_"Stuart came into the hall, I told him to go but he didn't so he told everyone about rach being a Prostitute, so rach walked out the hall after telling everyone that it was true, Then a few hours later the fire alarms was going off and rach was getting everyone out to safety, she said that she was going to have one last look and that she was right behind me" he paused again as the tears was falling._

_Zoe gave a gentle nod _

_"What happened next?" She asked softly again_

_"She saw Stuart lying there so she ran over and started to drag him away from the fire, she was halfway to the door when the roof fell on her" he said through his tears._

_Zoe pulled him into a tight hug, he cried into her, she knew how much he cared for her._

_As the months went by Eddie and Zoe was taking it in turns by staying at Rachel's bedside, when it was eddies turn he sat in the chair beside her and put one hand on her forehead and the held her hand with his other hand, he would talk to her about things, about them. And softly stroking her head, he would do this to her when she had slept over his one time, and told him that she was scared._

_The first time it was Eddie's turn to sit with Rach he found it hard as all he could say was_

_"Don't leave me rach, please don't leave me"_

_More months went by rach was still unconscious, Zoe was at her side as Eddie was making sure that school would be ready for Rach when or if she decided to come back._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_It was now May the 4th, Eddie was appointed Headteacher until Rachel had came around from being in a comma. Rachel,who was still unconscious, Everyone had giving up on Rachel apart from Tom,Eddie,Davina,Matt, Jasmine and Kim._

_It was 10:30am it was break time, Eddie was on break duty, stood out on the playground watching everyone, He was trying his best not to believe or to listen anyone who was talking about rachel, that she wasn't going to make it. He just wanted his friend, the love of his life ,Davina,Matt, Jasmine and Kim knew how much Rachel meant to him, they knew that he hasn't had a decent night sleep not since the day of of the fire._

_It was now 11am Eddie was back in his classroom, he wanted to keep himself busy, He was trying his best not to show how tired he really was, he told himself that he would sleep when he knew that Rachel was going to be okay. Eddie was teaching his year 10 maths class, he had set his class some worksheets to do, he told them to work through it quietly. Eddie was sat at his desk, he put his head down for a few seconds before he fell asleep._

_And hour had past it was now 12pm, it was lunch time, Eddie was meant to be on lunch duty soon as he dismissed his class, but he was still asleep, Kim was walking past and looked through the window and then came into the class, _

_"okay you lot, Quietly go for your lunch" Kim had dismissed Eddies maths class. _

_She gently nudged him "Eddie?"_

_Eddie woke and lifted his head up, and rubbed his eyes and looked at her_

_"Why don't you go home and get some rest, I'm sure Tom or someone wouldn't mind covering for you?"_

_"I'm fine.." _

_Kim took his hand "We all know that you haven't been fine since the fire"_

_"Honestly I'm fine"_

_"What would Rach say if she caught you sleeping?"_

_"She would tell me to go home"_

_Kim nodded "if you don't wanna go home for me, at least do it for Rach"_

_"Alright fine I'm going home, any problems ring me"_

_"Or you can just let us do our jobs" she replied smiling._

_"Thank you?"_

_"What for?"_

_"For being here and not giving up on Rach"_

_"How can I give up on her she's my best friend"_

_Eddie nodded and got his stuff and put on his coat, he checked his watch it was now 12:20pm, he decided to walk it, he was going to go to the hospital to see if there had been any improvements with Rachel._

_It was Zoe's day off but she wanted to stay with Rachel, Rachel was in the same position as when she had came in, she was still unconscious. Zoe was talking to her, talking about work and how everyone misses her, as she used to pop in for a chat on her lunch breaks. _

_It was 12:30 Eddie had gone home and took a shower before putting a top and a pair of jeans on, he packed a small bag, he had packed some clothes and a blanket, he was going to stay with her at the hospital until she finally worked from her comma. He sat on the bed, and picked up a photo of him and Rach, he held it close as tears started to fall. _

_He payed down on the bed and cried himself to sleep, he couldn't take it anymore, he had fallen asleep holding the photo close to him. _

_It was now 11:30pm, he woke up to his phone vibrating, it was a text message from Rita from the LEA_

_"Hey Eddie, just to let you know that you don't have to go back to work until you're ready to, Tom's agreed to be acting head for you and Rach"_

_Eddie wasn't sure on what to reply so he replied with "Thank you"_

_Eddie got up and grabbed his bag and coat, he was making his way to the hospital. Once he got there he went to Rachel's room and looked through the window which was empty, Zoe wasn't there, he went into the room and put his bag down next to the chair and then sat down taking her hand._

_Eddie started to talk to her about how anything he could think of, He was getting cold and tired so he took out the blanket and put it over him, he was stroking her hand and kissed it softly _

_"I miss you rach" he said as a few tears rolled down his face. _


	3. Chapter 3

5 months went by, Rach Still hadn't come round from her coma, the doctors and nurses was giving up on her, they wanted to switch her machine off but Eddie wasn't going to let them. He wasn't prepared to lose his best friend, the woman that he loved, How was he meant to tell the kids, who adored her that their beloved Headmistress wasn't coming back?

The hospital had became Eddies second home, as he was at her bedside more than he was in his own bed, as Eddie was staying with Rach he wasn't really eating or drinking enough, he didn't care about himself he just wanted his best friend to wake up and to be okay, he knew about her burns but to him they didn't matter as he still was going to love her with or without the burn marks, he didn't care about her past, he just wanted to make her feel loved because he knew that she never had that as she was growing up.

Rach was still unconscious, Her condition was getting worse as the days went by, it was like she didn't want to be saved like she wanted to die because of what Stuart did to her like she needed to be punished for something she never wanted to do in the first place. Eddie just watched over her helplessly, he was really scared and kept hold of her hand in case she did try to regain the fight with herself. Zoe had just finished her shift so she came to see if Rach had made any improvement

"How's she doing?" She said softly

"i think she's getting worse" He replied not taking his eyes away from Rachel

"You don't know that Ed.."

"I do Zo, it's not like her to give up the fight"

"You don't know that she's giving up the fight"

"She's been gone for months Zo what if she doesn't wake up? What happens then?"

"Ed.. Shes been through a lot remember? , Dont think like that, Shes gonna make it, I know she is"

Eddie nodded then looked at her, then looked at her stomach area and saw what he thought was a pregnancy bump, He thought it was strange as Rach would of told him as she only started to tell him everything about her a month after they had met. Eddie was shocked but he wasnt mad.

"Zo?"

"Yeah Ed?"

"Does that look normal to you" referring to the baby bump

Zoe looked at rachel, mainly at her stomach area, she gently put her hands on her stomach feeling around her stomach just make sure if the Baby was okay, at first Zoe couldn't feel anything she went and got a pair of plastic gloves so she could have a proper feel around the stomach, Zoe gently pushed down on the baby bump hoping that she could find a heartbeat.

As Zoe kept gently pushing down on the stomach she managed to find a small heartbeat, it wasnt quite strong enough to be a proper heartbeat as this was a weak one.

"Is she expecting?" Eddie asked in a gentle tone

"Yeah, yeah she is" she said with a little smiled and a little sigh of relief

"Did she tell you about it?" He asked just in case she did and that she was too scared to tell him

"No she didn't Ed, We're gonna need to operate on her again to get the baby out" she said in a concerned voice

Eddie nodded "yeah thats fine, do whatever you need to do to keep them both safe" he said with a little smile

"Hey im not exactly going to let my big sister die"

Eddie nodded slightly

"Ill see if theres any spaces for the theatre as we really need to get the baby out now" she said taking off the plastic gloves and throwing them into the bin. Eddie took Rach's hand again

"Hey you, your going to be a mummy, your gonna have your own little family,something you always wanted" as he said this he had tears streaming down his face

"I Need you Rach" he said as he stood up to kiss her forehead and softly stroked her cheek, about ten minutes later he heard the door open so he quickly wiped the tears away and looked over at the 65 year old woman,

"Amanda?" The old woman spoke

Eddie was confused as he didnt know that it was Rachels mum at first , but Rach looked more like her mum

"I'm sorry i don't know who you are but you dont just come in here and start calling her Amanda" he said in a defensive tone

"I'm sorry i'm Kathy Fenshaw Amanda's mum" she said holding out her hand for him to shake, Eddie shook her hand a little

"Like I said you cant just start calling her Amanda"

Kathy looked at him "who are you to tell me what I can and cant call my own daughter?"

"Eddie Lawson, Rachel's Deputy Head Teacher and Maths Teacher"

Kathy and Eddie both smiled a little,

"Nice to meet you Kathy" Eddie said first

"Nice to meet you to Eddie" Kathy replied.

Kathy sat down on the oppisite side of eddie as Zoe came back in not noticing her mum

"Ed, theres an empty spot now if you want her to go down now?" Zo looked over quickly and saw kathy "What are you doing here?" She was shocked as kathy wouldnt wanna see rach after that night where she threw Rachel out onto the streets

"I wanted to see my own daughter?"

"But why now? You never wanted to see her when she needed you the most"

"This isnt the time or place"

"Ill tell you when the time and place is, its when your daughter finally wakes up from being in a coma for the past six months and i can tell you that Rach wont be happy to see you" Zoe wasnt reallt close to Kathy, kathy had adopted Her when she was a baby

Kathy didnt say anthing

"Please Zo only if you don't mind , i wanna know that the baby is gonna be safe" he said looking at Zoe

"Course i dont mind, i want them safe as much as you do" zoe called for Max to help push Rachel down to the theatre room. Once Zoe,Rach and a few others got there zoe started to operate on the stomach, this was going to take a few hours at least if there was any complications while trying to get the baby out.

Meanwhile back in Rachel's Room eddie was looking out the window

"What do you mean about you want the baby safe? What Baby?" Kathy asked

"Rachel is pregnant, she must of been before the fire accident at the school happened.."

"But Rach cant have kids"

"Well by the looks of things she is, so maybe she just said that to get you off her back at the time"

"What have she told you about me?"

"That you made her walk out"

Kathy nodded but never said anything again, as the hours went by Zoe had successfully got the baby out, it a boy but he was premature so he was a tiny baby, Zoe cleaned the blood of him and carefully put him into a Incubator and took him up to Eddie, Eddie had told Kathy to go as he knew that Rach didn't want her here, max took Rach back up to the room just after Zoe.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah?" He said still looking out the window

"Your a dad to a baby boy" she smiled

Eddie turned and looked at the little baby boy who was connected with tubes to a life support machine

"He's so small"

Zoe nodded "he's five months premature"

"Can i hold him?"

"He's premature so no not yet but you can hold his hand through the hatch of the Incubator" she said as she opened one of the hatches, Eddie gently put his hand in and held his little sons hand, max had come back with Rach and pushed her back to where she was before he took her to the operating room.

"Ill leave you to it" she said softly and then left. Zoe had put the radio on, a couple of songs played as Eddie was holding the babies hand, he didn't really like the songs that was being played so he began to talk instead.

Eddie had tears again " hey little one, its your daddy Eddie here, mummy still haven't woken up but i bet shes proud of you" he let the tears fall. "I love her so much"

A song came onto the radio and eddie came back from being in a daydream and caught some off the lyrics which was about someone who hadn't woke up;

"You're losing your memory now You're losing your memory.

Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up, All the best of what we've done is yet to come Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up Just remember who I am in the morning You're losing your memory now"

As heard the lyrics he looked over at rach then back at the little baby boy "your mummy is a good person, she's gonna protect you from what ever life throws at you and shes gonna spoil you rotten" he said with a little smile. The song had finished and the radio presenter read out what the song was called "that was Losing your memory by the lovely talented Ryan Star"

Eddie just wanted rach to wake up so she could meet their little boy, eddie was spending his time looking at the baby he wanted to call him Robbie, he then remembered that rach also wanted to call him Robbie.

Rach was slowly starting to come around from her comma, she was still in it but she was just starting to breath on her own, ed looked over and saw then called for Zoe.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Zoe! you need to come quickly!"_

_Eddie shouted seeing Rachel's eyes begin to flicker, like she was waking up, Zoe was out on the ward where Rachel was, she was attending other patient's when she heard Eddie shout her name, she finished her check up with who was an old lady who had been rushed in to the hospital in the early hours of the morning. Mrs. Turner had fallen door the stairs and had cut her head, it wasn't a serious cut but just for the safe side her son brought her in._

_As it was a quick check up to see how she was after the fall, Zoe was pleased on how fast she was recovering, she was thinking of discharging her at lunch time, Eddie was still calling for her, as Rachel's breathing was gradually getting better._

_"I'll be right there Eddie!" she said as she ran to Rachel's room._

_"What's the problem Ed?" she asked him softly looking at him_

_"Its Rachel I think..." he paused was he was getting a little too excited that his best friend was finally coming out of the comma that she had been in "I..Think Rachel's waking up" he said softly_

_"Are you sure Ed?"_

_"Course I'm sure, Her eyes flicked like she was waking up"_

_Zoe nodded and looked over and seen it for herself, she walked over to her, and sat next to her taking Rachel's hand, Rach felt her take it and squeezed it a little. Zoe felt and looked at her, she just thought that she was feeling things as she was tired._

_Rach squeezed her hand again this time a little harder than before, Zoe felt and looked at her, she was a little shocked as she felt someone squeezed her hand._

_"Rach? Can you hear me?" Zoe asked softly_

_Rach didn't say anything and squeezed her hand again_

_Zoe felt her squeeze her hand again and then took hold of it so that Rach knew that she wasn't alone. Zoe looked at the heart monitor and saw that Rachel's heartbeat was going up a little every time._

_Eddie was stood by the Incubator, his index finger was holding Robbie's little hand , Eddie smiled to himself thinking of all the times that him and Rach had, he was gently stroking his little head to. Eddie just wanted Rach to wake up as she was missing watching her baby boy group, and that she had something that she always wanted which was her own family._

_Zoe didn't take her eyes off her in case Rach had tried to open her eyes, Zoe kept stroking her hand softly, she did take a look over at Eddie and smiled at him as she thought he was doing great by the way he was coping with what was going on._

_As Zoe looked over at Eddie, Rachel's eyes had started to flicker a little bit when Zoe looked back over to her , her eyes stopped flickering. Zoe was getting more tired while she was watching her, she just wanted her to wake up soon as she missed talking to her big sister._

_Rachel's eyes started to flicker again, this time Zoe was watching her, Zoe had a little smile on her face hoping that she was going to wake up soon as she was starting to slowly_

"_Come on Rach" she said quietly and paused for a second "You can do this"_

_Rachel's eyes flicked more and her heartbeat went up some more, Her grip was getting more tighter, Zoe didnt mind her squeezing her hand. Eddie looked over watching her to_

"_Is she waking up?"_

_Zoe looked over at him and smiled softly "Yeah, I think so Ed"_

_Eddie smiled "That's good" _

"_Yeah, but there might be some problems"_

"_What problems?"_

"_Well..." she paused taking a breath and sighed a little "She's been in a coma for so long that she might not remember anything that had happened"_

_Eddie's heart sank "She won't remember the times that we had?"_

"_I'm afraid not Ed.."_

"_So she won't remember having Robbie?"_

"_I'm sorry Eddie"_

_Eddie nodded "If she has lost her memory will she get it back?" he asked softly_

"_It's hard to tell at this moment in time Ed"_

_Eddie nodded again "What if she doesn't want to keep Robbie?"_

"_Then you'll have to look after him, seeing that your doing a brilliant job already"_

_Eddie smiled a little "I'm not doing much?"_

"_Hey, it might not seem it but staying here with Rach and Robbie is a lot, Rach never had that with her past relationships"_

"_I just want to be here for her"_

"_I know you do Eddie, You just got to prepare yourself in-case she doesn't remember you"_

"_I'll try my best" he said as he smiled more_

_Zoe smiled and looked back at Rach, her eyes had opened a little _

"_Hey Rach, Just take your time"_

_Rach was trying to speak "Zo.."_

_Zoe noticed and said softly "Hey, I'm here , I'm here honey" _

_Rach tried again "Zoe?"_

"_It's okay im here, your little sister is here" she said with a smile_

_Rach had now opened her eyes, she was still tired but that was expected. _

_Eddie looked over at her and smiled __"Welcome back," _

_"Who are you?" Rach asked._

_"Its me Eddie. Ed," Eddie said. _

_Rach shook her head. _

_"I don't know you," Rach said.  
_

_Eddie just looked at her, his heart had broken in to realising that Rach meant everything to him. Rach looked at him back as she was starting to think that Eddie was Stuart, Zoe looked at her _

"_Hey, its okay you'll remember him soon" she said hoping that she would"_

_Rach looked at her "What happened? Where I am?"_

"_You was involved in a fire.."_

"_What do you mean a fire?"_

"_You was doing a final check around the school before the ceilling came down on to you"_

"_I dont remember anything think about a school or a fire..." _

_Zoe looked over at Eddie and sighed softly. _

_Rach noticed the Incubator "Whats that?"_

_Zoe looked at her again "You had a baby boy, Eddie called him Robbie knowing that you liked that name"_

"_But I cant have kids he's not mine!" _

"_hey, calm down, its going to be..." before Zoe could finish her sentence, Rach looked at Eddie again as he looked more Stuart_

"_Get away from him!"_

_Eddie looked over "Hey, its me Eddie?"_

"_No your not, Your Stuart Get out!" she shouted at him_

"_But Rach its me, Eddie"_

_Rach didnt want to answer him, she looked back at zoe with tears thinking that Eddie was going to hurt her_

"_Make him go...Please" Rach said with tears falling._

_Zoe got up and went over to Eddie "Come on Ed, she wants you to go"_

_Eddie also had tears hearing her call him Stuart, He wasn't nothing like him, he just wanted to help her get though this but knowing it was going to be impossible. Eddie picked up his things and left he room, Zoe followed him. Eddie walked on a head._

"_Eddie" Zoe called out to him_

"_What?" he tried not to snap at her_

"_I didn't know that she was going to be like that"_

"_It's fine, I'm fine..." he said as his voice was getting more shaky _

"_But your not though, Your hurt"_

_Eddie looked at her and nodded_

"_Come here" she said quietly seeing the tears._

_Eddie went to her, Zoe pulled him into a hug "Hey, It's going to be okay"_

"_But its not though, She doesn't remember me and that breaks my heart Zo"_

"_Hey, I know but you've been strong for so long so you can do it again"_

"_How? She thinks I'm Stuart!" he cried into her_

_Zoe rubbed his back gently "We'll get though this I promise."_


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie nodded again and wiped his face

"Look you go on home, I'll keep you updated"

"Thank you" he said and kissed her cheek then left.

Rach had sat up and was going to go over to the incubator to see her son. Rach was now stood up and slowly made her way to the incubator , her balance wasn't good as she had only just came round from being in a coma, she felt like she was going to fall but she was determined to make it over to Robbie.

Once she has finally made it over to Robbie she placed her hand in the incubator so that she wouldn't fall over, she looked at Robbie and gave him a smile and said softly

"Hey little one"

Robbie smiled a little back knowing that Rach was his mum, she put her hand through the hole so that she could touch his little body, Rach had tears in her eyes as she saw how small he was.

Zoe was on her way Back to the room, after she saw Eddie off, Zoe seemed a little more happier now that Rachel was now awake, she did have doubts that she wasn't going to make it but she knew that she was a fighter.

As Rach was stroking Robbie's head, every thing started to hurt but she didn't want to get back in bed as she wanted to see her son, Zoe came through the doors and into Rach's room and looked at the bed and sighed thinking that she had done a runner, but it wasn't till she looked over at the incubator and seen her

"Come on back to bed"

"But.."

"No buts Rach"

Rach sighed and turned around slowly to get back into bed, Zoe had came over to help her back on to the bed, Rach got in and got comfortable and looked at her

Zoe smiled before speaking "what was you doing?"

"I wanted to see the baby, my son?"

Zoe smiled hearing her

"If you could of waited I could of took you over"

Rach looked down "I'm sorry I just wanted to see him"

Zoe sat on the edge of the bed "hey it's okay, I'm not mad at you"

Rach looked up and nodded "he's so small"

"yeah he is he's, five months premature"

Rach nodded again with more tears, Zoe's hugged her tight and kissed her head "the good news is that your okay"

"But I'm not though am I?"

Zoe sighed softly and took her hand

"No."

"What's wrong with me?"

"As you went down you landed on your left rib so it's broken, you have some burn patches from where the ceiling fell on you you, and you had a bleed on the womb and some of the ceiling landed on your head causing you to lose your memory and had minor internal bleeding"

Rach looked at her "but am I going to be okay to go back to work?"

"Not at this stage your not, you need to rest"

"You know that I don't rest"

"Rach you've got to, it's the only way for you to get better"

Rach sighed "how long is that going to take?"

"Months, maybe five or six, I don't know"

"great" Rach rolled her eyes, "what am I meant to do for 6 months"

"Your meant to sit around and rest"

"But you know that isn't like me"

"Well your gonna have to rest because your not ready to go back to work"

Rachel sighed looking over at Robbie "when can I hold him?"

"When he not attached to the life support, gets a little bigger"

Rach just nodded looking at her again, she looked around as she wanted to hold her son, tears started to form in her eyes so she looked down, Zoe saw and pulled her into a hug where she just broke down crying in her arms.

"Hey" Zoe said rubbing her back

"I can't hold my baby" Rach cried

"Hey, it's okay" Zoe said rubbing her back more

"It's not okay!, he should be in my arms!" Rachel snapped crying , she didn't mean to

"Rach honey, listen, It's going to be fine your going to hold him as soon as he comes off the life support, you'll be the first one to hold I'm, I promise"

Rach didn't know what to say but she continued to cry into Zoe, She didn't mind her crying into her as wanted Rach to get the breakdown out of her system.

As A few months went by, Robbie had started to breath on his more, so it wouldn't be long till he would be taken off life support and Rach could hold him for the first time, he breathing wasn't that great to start of with but it was okay. Zoe was still sat by Rachel and had sent Eddie a couple of texts on how Rachel and Robbie was doing, she wanted him to be there so he could see for himself but knew that Rachel would kick off again as she still thought Eddie was Stuart.

Eddie was keeping himself busy by going back to work, he really wanted to be with Rachel. Eddie was the head teacher again and Kim and Tom was the deputy, As he was getting more updates on Rachel he would tell the school how she was doing in an assembly, the school loved Rachel and wanted her back as soon as, He would tell them how she was but never would tell them about the baby, he didn't know how to as it would break his heart if he talked about it to them.


End file.
